You'll Find Me
by WolfieWolf
Summary: I suck at summaries. RoyXHawkeye songfic
1. Chapter 1

.You'll Find Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Roy, not Riza, or any other FMA character. The song isn't mine ether. It belongs to Diamond Rio. I do own a computer and a truck. Just try to take them from me. (Cocks shotgun). Enjoy the story.

_This is lyrics._

_Up and off to work again_

_Going trough the motions_

_I bet she tired to warn me and I didn't even notice_

Fuhrer Roy Mustang rushed out the front door followed by his wife, Riza Mustang.

"I'll see you later." He said, continuing down the walkway to his waiting car and driver. Riza stopped short.

"Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?" She said

"No time. I will when I get back." He yelled over his shoulder. He got in the car and it sped away, leaving a small dust trail.

Riza watched as the dust began to settle and disperse. Tears began to form in her eyes. When they first got married, she actually had to tell him when to start getting ready for work from their morning "bed games" and he never left without giving her a million kisses.

_Til I got home and found her gone_

_Left with just a letter_

_Folded with a key on top_

_Sitting on the dresser_

_I open it_

_It simply read_

Later that day, Havoc drove Roy home.

"See ya later, Chief. Tell Riza hi for me." He said.

"I will. Thanks for the ride." Roy replied, getting out and waving bye as he left. He turned and went inside.

"Riza!" he yelled. No answer.

"Riza!" he yelled again, "I'm home."

Still no answer.

"Riza!" he yelled again and again, looking from room to room.

When he got to the bedroom, he noticed something. A folded piece of paper with a key on top, lying on his dresser.

A note? he thought.

He opened it and quickly scanned it.

"A letter." He stated.

_Look and you will find me_

_I won't be to far_

_I'll be right here waiting for you with open arms_

_I don't want to live without you _

_But I can't go on like this_

_Torn between the man I love and the one I'm living with_

_It's a conflict of emotion_

_To my heart I must be true_

_I know that I need you _

_But you have to need me too_

_So if you get home and miss me in your life_

_You'll find me_

Roy,

Look and you will find me. I won't be to far. I'll be right here waiting for you with open arms. I don't want to live without you, but I can't go on like this. Torn between the man I love and the one I'm living with. It's a conflict of emotion; to my heart I must be true. I know that I need you, but you have to need me too. So if you get home and miss me in your life, You'll find me.

Love,

Riza

_I called her family asked everyone who knows her_

_Telling them in detail all the things I should have told her_

_How much she really means to me and how much I'm regretting_

_But so far no one's heard from her and all that I am left with_

_Is how I let her go _

_And the letter she wrote…saying you'll find me_

Roy ran out of the room and straight to his home office, grabbing the phone and his personal phone book. He began, frantically, dialing numbers, calling everyone he knew that knew her, but everyone gave him the same answer.

"Are you two having problems?" Gracia asked.

Roy was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. She hasn't said any thing to me." He replied.

"Maybe she is feeling insecure?"

"About what?"

"Men, I swear. Roy, when was the last time just the two of you did something fun together or you told her how beautiful she is or just told her how much you love her?"

Roy was silent. He honestly didn't remember the last time he had done any of that for Riza.

"Your silence is very reassuring, Roy. Go find her. And call later." Gracia said, hanging up. Roy placed the phone back on the hook and thought about what he had just heard.

Is that why? he thought. He again grabbed the phone and call Havoc.

"Yeah, Chief?" he said.

"Come get me. I need your help." Roy said.

"On my way." He said, hanging up.

Roy hung up too, clutching the letter.

You'll find me. he thought,Where?

_I spend the next eight hours wondering where on earth you were_

_It was getting late, I was getting tired and growing more concerned_

_When all at once it hit me, that piano bar back home_

_Where I asked you to marry me _

_And there you were alone_

For the next eight hours they drove all over Central, asking everyone they saw and showing pictures. But everyone again gave the same answer. Roy sighed.

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll find her." Havoc said yawning," It's late, let's take a break."

Roy growled at him.

"Hold it, Sir." Havoc said,"You won't help anyone if you collapses from exhaustion.

Roy growled again, but followed him to the car.

"I'll drive." He said.

"Whatever." Havoc said, "I'll take a nap."

While driving, Roy began thinking about when he and Riza got engaged. They were at a piano bar here in Central. Everyone was celebrating him becoming the new Fuhrer. After a few drinks, Roy stood up and said he had an announcement, then shocked the hell out of everyone when he dropped to his knees and proposed to Riza.

"Sir, are you drunk?" she had asked

"I have never been more serious in my life." He replied.

"Sir, that fraternization!" Fuery yelled.

"Not according to this." Roy said, holding up a signed legal document.

"Then Yes, I will, Roy Mustang." She said. Everyone in the bar cheered.

"This calls for another drink." Havoc yelled. Everyone laughed.

That was a nice bar and nice times. Roy thought, then it hit him.

"The bar!" he yelled. Havoc stirred.

"What bar?" He asked.

Roy didn't respond, but he did make an illegal U turn in the middle of the street, run a few stop signs, and got many fingers and words thrown his way. He didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind. Havoc's nails dug into the seat as the car skidded to a halt in front of the bar.

"Are you sure she's here, Sir…Sir?" Havoc said, but Roy was already out of the car and running through the door.

"Go get her, Chief." He said grinning, and then the car moved. Roy had even forgotten to put it in park.

"OH SHIT!" Havoc yelled, trying to get in the driver's seat.

Inside, Roy looked around and spotted Riza at the same table, in the same spot, that he had proposed to her. Alone.

"Riza!" He yelled.

_I knew I would find you_

_And how it warmed my heart _

_To see you right there waiting for me with open arms_

_Said I don't know where I'm going, but I can't go on like this_

_The thought of life without you is something I just can't live with_

_It's a conflict of emotion _

_To my heart I must be true_

_You told me that you need me_

_Well, girl I need you too_

_So if you come home and want me in your life_

_You'll find me_

Riza stood as he ran to the table and tackled her with a hug and a big kiss.

"I'm sorry. I am so very, very sorry." He said beginning to cry into her shoulder.

"Shhh…" she said holding him as close as she could. They stood there for a long time, neither willing to move, but finally Roy pulled back and looked Riza straight in her eyes.

"Well," he started, "I don't know where I'm going, but I can't go on like this."

Riza looked back at him, confused. Roy continued.

"The thought of life without you is something I just can't live with."

He pulled the letter out of one of his pockets and began quoting.

"It's a conflict of emotion, to my heart I must be true." He flashed a smile.

"You told me that you need me. Well, Riza I need you too." She smiled back at him and gave him another hug.

"So if you come home and want me in your life, You'll find me."

_You'll find_ me.

"I'll find you." Riza said.

_You'll find me_

"Now and forever." Roy said, sealing his promise with another, more passionate kiss.

Well? Good? Bad? Sucks? Trash? Tell me what ya think. PLEEEEEEEEEASE review.

Oh. As for Havoc. Let's just say the phone pole attacked him. Poor car. Good luck man.


	2. Chapter 2

We All Fall Down

Same disclaimer inserted here.

AN: Wow. I really didn't expect to get any reviews on my last chapter, but sorry to say it was intended to just be a one shot. Many, many thanks to all ya'll for the kind words. This is another songfic, but it takes place after ep.25 so expect small spoilers.

Now on with the story.

Riza Hawkeye woke with a jolt, from a restless sleep. It had been a few days since her good friend and fellow soldier, Maes Hughes had been killed, and she was still having trouble sleeping. Foggy eyed, she glanced at her alarm clock.

4:45 A.M. it read. Her alarm went off at five.

May as well get up. she thought, stretching in bed and accidentally kicking Black Hayate, who was laying across the foot of the bed.

"Sorry, Hayate." She said, getting up and stretching again. "You want to go out?"

He jumped off the bed, stretched himself, and followed her to the back door. She clipped him to his chain and let him go.

"You behave. I'll let you back in after my shower."

He woofed and went about his doggy business. She smiled and went back inside.

After her shower, she went about her usual morning routine. Shower, let Hayate back in, they both have breakfast, then she dressed for work. As she put the finishing touches to her uniform, a loud clap of thunder rattled the walls, followed by the sound of heavy rainfall.

"Guess I'm driving this morning." She said grabbing her keys from the hook beside the door.

"Hayate, Stay." She said. He began to whine as she shut and locked the door, then he began to howl. She heard him and sighed. He wanted to go with her this morning. Sighing again, she went back and let him out.

"Will you behave if you go with me?" She asked. He sat down; waiting as she relocked the door then was right at her heels as she ran to her car. They quickly loaded up and left.

The drive was slow due to the rain.

"How about some music?" she asked her companion. He woofed his agreement and she turned on the radio.

"Now here's a song for anyone who's down and needs picking up." The DJ said.

"Just what I need." She said as the song began

_She says, you know the monkey bar rules _

_As she kisses away his playground bruise_

_You don't have to skip a bar each time_

_To make it to the other side_

_She picked him up from out of the sand_

_Then tied the shoe lace that read, Superman_

_We all fall down_

_It's the getting back up that really counts_

_We live and we learn_

_To help someone up when it's their turn_

_In life there's only one guarantee_

_Your feet won't always be on the ground_

'_Cause we all fall down_

'Why are they playing a song like that on the radio?' Riza thought.

_She says, I know what you're going through_

_As she talks to the door of her daughter's room_

_Your heart feels like it's broken in two_

_But, Baby, I'm here for you_

_The door opened and she stepped inside_

_She put her arms around her and said, It's ok to cry_

_We all fall down_

_It's the getting back up that really counts_

_We live and we learn_

_To help someone up when it's their turn_

_In life there's only one guarantee_

_Your feet won't always be on the ground_

'_Cause we all fall down_

The chorus caught her attention this time.

_He's forty-five and his job is gone_

_Cleans out his desk and heads on home _

_Sees his kids out playing in the yard_

_It's been a while since he's been hit so hard_

_He's as scared as a man can be_

_He tells his wife and she says, Honey, Look at me_

_We all fall down_

_It's the getting back up that really counts_

_We live and we learn_

_To help someone up when it's their turn_

_In life there's only one guarantee_

_Your feet won't always be on the ground_

'_Cause we all fall down_

Riza pulled into the employee parking lot as the song ended.

_We all fall down_

_We all fall down_

_We all fall down_

'But you got to get back up.' She thought as she and Black Hayate got out of the car and walked up to the office. They walked pass a window and she noticed it was still raining heavily.

"I wonder if Roy will even come in today?" she said to herself, "or if he even left last night?" remembering that he had stayed late doing paperwork. She shrugged and keeps walking.

At the office, she unlocked and opened the door, only to find it trashed. Horrified, she looked around for any sign of forced entry. Hayate ran over to a prone figure. That figure being Roy Mustang.

"Colonel!" she yelled, rushing to his side. He looked up briefly, and then laid his head back on the ground.

"Hughes and I had a party last night after the paperwork." He mumbled. She pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees and she could see his face. He had a look that said he admitted he was lost and down on his luck. And ready to give up. She knew this reminder would do him in.

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is dead. He died a few days ago." She said. She then noticed two and a half bottles of hard liquor on the ground beside him and he reeked of alcohol.

"Yea. That son of a bitch." He said, looking at the floor chuckling. Riza's eye brows narrowed.

'How dare he talk about a fallen soldier like that?' She thought. Roy continued.

"He said he was going to help me get to the top. We were going to make this world a better place with an army that everyone could be proud of. He was supposed to watch his daughter grow up, wanting to be just like her daddy. And show us millions of pictures of her, then bragging on how much he loved her and his wife. But now he can't. Damn it Hughes, you were suppose to be here for me. What in hell made you think you could do something like that alone. I could have been there. How dare you die on me, Hughes. You Bastard." He finished, covering his face to hide the tears and falling forward to hit the cold floor again. He wanted nothing more than for it to swallow him up. But instead of a cold floor, he fell into the warm embrace of his subordinate. She laid his head against her shoulder, right at her collarbone, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Sir, you're not only hurting yourself by holding all of this in. It hurts me to see you like this. I heard a song on the radio this morning. I didn't understand what it meant until just now. It said that we all fall down, but it's the getting back up that really counts. That we live and we learn to help someone up when it's their turn. That in life there's only one guarantee. That your feet won't always be on the ground. Cause we all fall down." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, "If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you. I'll always help you back up."

"This time you may have to pick me up." He said, weakly chuckling. She was about to ask what he meant by that, but he suddenly got very heavy. Meaning he had just passed out.

'Well, I'll try, Roy.' She thought.

She really didn't know where she got the strength to move him, but she was able to drag him from the floor to the office couch. There she unbuttoned his uniform jacket, loosened his belt, and removed his boots. He woke up long enough to ask if he could use her lap as a pillow. Normally any request like that would land him in the hospital, but on his current condition she happily complied. She covered him with a light blanket, grabbed her latest romance novel, and sat down with him. She looked at his sleeping face.

'He looks much more relaxed now.' She thought, her eyes moving from his sleeping eyes to his lips. 'What the hell, he'll never know.'

She moved down and brushed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'll always help you back up, Roy." She said.

"I know." He replied. He heard her grasp." Maybe next time that can last a little longer."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Roy didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Havoc laughing. This could get them on trouble, but he trusted that Hawkeye would silence him.

"This is so rich. I got to tell Fuery." He said.

"Havoc, do you have any kids?" Riza asked.

"No, why?" he replied.

"Do you want any?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked. She gave him a wicked smile.

"HAYATE, GET HIM!"

Havoc's screams all over the building assured them that he would keep their secret. At least, he would if he wanted to keep his 'family jewels'.

Well again, tell me what you think. Good. Bad. Or Trash.

Oh, one more thing. I don't hate Havoc. He's just fun to pick on.


End file.
